Haunted
by MissMccartyCullen
Summary: 15 years ago, a horrifying event left Cyrstal and her friends scarred for life, terrifyed at when the horror is going to strike next. When the Cullens come to help them, will they finally get over their irrational fear of the past? Canon pairings.


**Here is another story I started ages ago. The plot may be foggy now but as the story progresses it will get clearer. **

**Haunted**

Chapter 1

Crystal POV

I woke up with a jolt.

I've had the same nightmare for 15 years now. It's terrifying. They may have died, but I known they still exist. Not as humans. Not as vampires like Sophia and Clyde. But as another being. Something paranormal. Something I would get sent to the crazy house for if I ever confided in anyone. But all I know is , I'm gonna find out what they are, even if it kills me…

I was brought out of my frightening train of thought by my bedroom door sliding open and a sliver of bright light coming through. I looked up at the intruder.

"Woke up again, huh?," Joe asked me, groggily.

I nodded my head timidly. I could still feel the sweat dripping down my face. He sighed and stepped away from my view. As the lights flicked off I realised he was turning the lights off.

Stepping in, he shut the door after him and glided over to the bed. He got in the bed and pulled me close. The soothing circles he was rubbing on my back calmed me. He always did.

As usual, he didn't ask. He just held me tight, humming a tune to get me to sleep. This wasn't the first time he had done this, and I had no idea how he got to sleep after I dozed off. But I was entirely grateful to have someone as angelic as him in my life. I smiled slightly as I drifted off into dream land.

Joe's POV

I tossed and turned in bed, trying to get to sleep. I couldn't though. I was constantly haunted by my own imagination. At least I think I was imagining it. After the event 15 years ago, I didn't know what was real and what was a trick of the mind.

Sighing in frustration, I raised my head to look at the clock. _2.58 AM. _It should happen about now. I sat there in bed, waiting for about two minutes. Then on the crack of 3.00 AM, it happened. I slowly got up out of bed to start my nightly routine.

Nicks POV

I was woken up by Crystal's blood-curdling scream. I had only just barely gotten to sleep, and I had found it difficult. I always struggled to rest my head after the incident 15 years ago. That's why Crystal always screams at exactly 3.00 AM. Unlike the rest of us, she sleeps easily. As soon as her head touches the pillow, she's out like a light. Lucky her.

In fact, she's not lucky. Due to the loud scream that she does every night, I'd think that she has nightmares. Bad nightmares. I know she got off the worst on that dreadful night. She was the one who had to watch all of the terrible happenings.

I would say she's lucky. That the other 5 humans in this house are jealous of her ability to actually fall asleep.

But she's not lucky. She's the one that's scarred the most.

April POV

I was sat up in bed, watching TV, when I heard the familiar heart-pounding scream that we hear every night. Crystal. I would blame her for not letting us go to sleep, but from all I can remember from 15 years ago, she doesn't like sleep much either. I mean, I got off lightly. She almost had to suffer the fate that we all feared. What is this fate, you ask? Being turned into one of them.

The house was silent as Joe sneaked into her room to comfort her. I could hear his silent pleas for her to be safe from the images that haunted her. I waited a couple minutes, and when I couldn't hear her terrified sobs anymore, I turned up the TV, in hope I would get to sleep.

Kevin's POV 

I laid in bed, arms and legs stretched out wide, in hope of slumber. I knew that there was no chance of peace, in this house at least. I know that it wasn't her fault that she screamed out in fear every night at 3.00 AM. But it was just so damn annoying. And it always takes just one thing to calm her down. Not money. Not cars. Not jewellery. Not even make-up or clothes. All it takes is _Joe._

Not that I'm jealous or anything. I just wish that I actually had someone I could hold close when they cry. Someone to love me for who I am. Sometimes I just felt so alone, so unloved, that I hated it. I couldn't bear to live. I hated the deathly silences that came on 'date nights'. That was when Crystal&Joe and April&Nick went out on a double date. They had them every other Friday, and sometimes even our friends, who were also coupled up, joined them. Heck, even Sophia and Clyde went on their idea of a date. I don't know what that is, nor do I want to know, but they do go out together, just the two of them, all the same. I know I sound like an immature, jealous child who needs a friend, but that's just the truth. The truth that I have to deal with constantly.

Danielle POV

I turned onto my left side in bed, not sleeping. I was exhausted, yet I couldn't fall asleep. I just wish sometimes that I fall into a lovely deep slumber without fail. It takes forever to get to sleep every night, but I felt a pang of sadness towards the crew at Crystals house. I knew, from when I slept round there, she screamed every night at 3 am.

Luckily, I didn't live there.

But, then again, I'd love to live there. It would be a blast, living with my 5 BFF's. They have the coolest house as well.. I smiled to my self, thinking about the joy that my best friends give me, while dozing off.

**Should I continue it? I've only wrote this chapter, but as soon as I know people want to read more then I'll be sure to write more. **

**Just please, give this story a chance. It may sound crappy now, but as the characters develop you'll find out the intensity of the event that happened *dun dun dun*, fifteen years ago. **

**Haha. R+R.**

**Much love, Alice-May xx**


End file.
